como conocia a mi campeon
by devapaths
Summary: la historia de un Invocador y como conocio a su campeon


**Hola a todos mis lectores perdon que desapareci por tanto tiempo es que no se la verdad fue un buen rato como sea para regresar despues de mi ausencia aqui les traigo una historia de League of Legends para que disfruten**

Era un día tranquila en el instituto de guerra de Valoran el hogar de la liga de leyendas y sus legendarios invocadores, o al menos eso parecía.

"Regresa pedazo de mierda" gritaba un invocador alto seguido por otros dos y persiguiendo a uno más bajo que el.

"Noooo," gritaba el perseguido "déjenme en paz"

"Tienes los días contados Nox" Aclaro uno de ellos.

Si ese soy yo Nox, Noxi para los amigos, y Noximiliene para los directores de la academia y mi vieja. Soy un invocador novato que entro a la liga siguiendo los consejos de un amigo. Y ahora estaba siendo perseguido por tres invocadores de un rango más grande que el mío, nuestra persecución duro un rato hasta que uno de ellos logro atraparme.

"Ahora vas a ver tarado" Dijo el líder (Que por cierto se llama Nekky si se preguntaban)

"No hice nada" grite defendiéndome.

"y mientes además?" continuo Nekky "Creo que necesitas una lección" y entonces señalo una puerta.

"Pero ese es…" Dijo uno de sus compañeros a lo que Nekky no escucho simplemente abrió la puerta, me metió dentro, y después la cerro. Intente abrir la puerta pero no hubo éxito. Me senté un momento a pensar ¿Cómo había terminado así?

* * *

Bueno todo comenzó la mañana del mismo día después del desayuno. Yo y mis amigos Hearth y Sieghart estábamos sentados tomando el desayuno en el comedor. Hearth es un poco mas alto que yo y es como mi maestro en varias cosas (incluyendo ser invocador y lo que tiene que ver con mujeres), y Sieg casi tan alto como yo pero es lo que los maestros en la academia llaman un "prodigio"

"Noxi, Sieg" dijo Hearth "quieren participar en un encuentro en summoners rift después del desayuno?"

"No puedo" dijo Sieghart "tengo unas cosas que hacer"

"Ayudar en la biblioteca" le respondí.

"Bueno" se lamentó mi amigo "soy yo y Sheli entonces" y entonces miro de reojo a la mencionada. Sheli era una invocadora y la novia de Hearth, siempre me ayudaban a practicar (aunque tuviera que soportar sus conversaciones amorosas jeje). Ella le sonrió a su novio y se levantó de su asiento y se fue para el cuarto de invocación, Hearth no tardo en seguirla, y después Sieg salió caminando casi sin decirme, así que decidí irme a la biblioteca para continuar el día.

Entre a la biblioteca de la academia por las dos puertas principales, nunca me cansare de ver los libreros que alcanzan el techo y que contienen toda la información en Runterra. Desde pequeño me encanto leer asi que este lugar es un pequeño paraíso para mí.

"Bueno pero si no es el pequeño Noximiliene" Dijo una voz con un fuerte acento. Vi hacia el escritorio del bibliotecario y ahí estaba el campeón conocido como "El curador de las arenas" Nasus. Estaba sentado en su enorme silla (Al medir casi tres metros tuvieron que reformar la biblioteca para alojarlo) escribiendo en uno de los libros de registro con una mano mientras que con la otra bebía su desayuno de una enorme tasa

"Veo que Hearth no te invoco al campo de justicia" note mientras remangaba las mangas en mi túnica.

"No" admitió el perro "Eligio a Teemo" me vio y sonrió "y tu cuándo?"

"Yo?" le pregunte.

"vi tus peleas usando a Ashe tienes talento" me dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y dejaba sobre la mesa su tasa "que dices? Creo que tienes suficiente ahorrado para comprar mi permiso" pensé la idea.

El permiso de un campeón era una regla que se había establecido para proteger a los miembros mas jóvenes, después de cada enfrentamiento las ciudades estado nos pagaban un tributo a los invocadores que después era divido entre los participantes, ese dinero no solo nos ayudaba a vivir fuera de la academia sino que también se usaba para comprar el permiso de un campeón y asi poder invocarlo en cualquier combate.

"No lo se Nasus" le respondí "simplemente siento que Hearth es mejor invocador para ti que yo" el se puso un poco triste con eso.

"Entiendo" dijo y entonces saco un libro de una bolsa que tenía atada a su cintura "Llego hoy" me dijo mientras me lo entregaba. Leí el título 'las obras completas de Edgar Allan Poe' me encantaba ese autor.

"No puedo esperar a leerlo" dije mientras lo ponía en mi bolsa"

"Después de que termines de trabajar" dijo el campeón mientras señalaba una montaña de libros "Estante doce" agarre los libros y subí la escalera, era una bendición que no tuviera miedo a las alturas, por alguna razón todos agarraban los libros en la cima de los libreros. Mientras hacia esto Nekky y sus dos compinches entraron en la biblioteca y se acercaron a la escalera donde estaba subido.

"Nox…" Grito el en forma burlona "como esta el clima ahí arriba?" a lo que sus dos compañeros se rieron.

"Nekky no tengo tiempo…" le dije mientras intentaba acomodar un tomo extra grande de 'modales de mesa y educación por Cho' Gath' Nekky no respondió simplemente les dijo algo en voz baja a sus amigos, ambos asintieron, se pusieron a cada lado de la escalera y empezaron a sacudirla. "Paren" les grite mientras intentaba meter el libro sin caerme.

"El puente de Damacia se va a caer, se va a caer (una vieja canción de niños de Noxus )" canturreaban ellos burlándose.

Siguieron por un rato hasta que lo inevitable pasó. El enorme libro se soltó de mis manos y cayo a toda velocidad, lo peor fue donde aterrizo, el pie de Nekky. El invocador respondió con irse para atrás mientras agarraba su pie, lo que tenía detrás, la mesa de Nasus, con la cual choco y la taza en ella se derramo sobre Nekky cubriéndolo de un potaje gris.

Los dos compañeros de Nekky fueron a ayudarlo mientras yo bajaba a toda máquina de la escalera y salía de la biblioteca, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba "Estas muerto Nox"

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado recuerden comentar y poner en favoritos**


End file.
